


Like a Family

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You're babysitting your friend's children while he's overseas for a business trip when Zen decided to pay a surprise visit. Seeing how frazzled you looked, he offers to help.





	

Zen isn't too sure on what he's doing exactly. One minute, he decided to go for a random morning stroll, and in the next, he found himself standing just in front of your apartment door. It's been a while since he last saw you or heard from you, and quite frankly, he misses you. For a good second, he thought that maybe he was doing something wrong or that maybe he said or did something to offend you which was why you haven't contacted him for a few days. The young man was able to shake those thoughts away however, trusting in you and the relationship the two of you had. Nevertheless, he was still worried. And so, hesitating for only one brief moment, the actor rapped his knuckles against the door.

Now all he had to do was wait. He linked his hands together behind his back and rocked back and forth between the balls of his feet and heels. He waited for a bit longer before frowning. It never took you this long to answer the door before. Just what—

Zen's eyes widened slightly when he heard a small crashing sound from inside, which was preceded by a small yelp and then followed with a muffled curse. "Yes?" you asked, opening the door, surprise making its way onto your features when you saw who it was. "Zen! What are you doing here?"

"Huh? ...Oh! I, uh...I wanted to drop by for a surprise visit since it's been a while, and I was kind of getting worried that something might have happened to you," Zen admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he couldn't help but stare at the state you were in. Your hair was disheveled, and you were still wearing your pajamas which were slowly starting to slip off your shoulders. This was probably the worst you've ever looked in front of the male, but he still thinks that you're the cutest and most beautiful person he's ever seen.

Your face melts into a warm smile at your boyfriend's consideration, "Oh Zen, that's so—"

"" _We're hungrrryyy!_ "" a pair of small voices called out from the living room, interrupting you.

You snapped your head back, your warmth disappearing to be replaced by slight irritation instead for a bit, "Just _wait_! I'll make breakfast soon; just let me finish up here!"

""Hurry uuuup!"" the voices whined simultaneously, prompting you to groan and hang your head, exhausted.

Turning your head back to Zen who looks clearly confused (and for good reason), you explain, "I'm sorry. I'm looking after my friend's kids while he's overseas."

"Do you need help?" Zen offers without hesitation. You're obviously tired, the evidence being your physical appearance. The actor's only dealt with young children a small number of times, but he was willing to provide his time and learn to help since he hated seeing you so distressed.

You wave your hands in front of you in a dismissive manner, "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly—"

Your words are cut off short when a pair of familiar warm lips lock with yours. A hand goes to wrap around your waist so as to steady you. It's been a while since the two of you last shared a sweet moment like this that you temporarily forget about everything and just melt in Zen's embrace. "Babe," Zen whispers against your lips when he finally pulls away, "I want to help you. Whenever you need it, I want to be there for you."

"...They're a real handful," you warn the young man, reluctantly accepting his help.

Zen chuckles as he presses his forehead against yours before rubbing your noses together. "I'm sure they can't be as bad as Seven."

"No, they're _worse_ ," you answer with so much conviction that Zen actually starts to feel a bit of self-doubt. He swallows it back, however, wanting to show another one of his cool sides to you and hopefully be able to provide you momentary reprieve.

You gesture for Zen to fully come inside as you shut the door behind him. The actor looks down at the ground where various sorts of toys were haphazardly laying around. He kneels down pick them up one-by-one. "It's dangerous to just have these lying around."

"Gee, you think?" you respond sarcastically as you gingerly rub your knee. Zen notices the action, and he's smart enough to figure out what that crashing sound from before was. The young man pauses in his clean-up and instead crawls over to your legs, placing a soft kiss to your pained knee. When he tilts his head back to look at you, he flashes a coy smile when he sees the heavy blush on your cheeks.

That expression when included with the stress of having to look after kids by yourself pisses you off for some reason, and you go to pinch Zen's perfect cheeks. "Owowowow—"

"Come on," you finally relent and gesture for him to follow you. "I'll introduce you to those little twin rascals."

Zen puts the toys away on a nearby desk before following a step behind you as you head towards the living room. "Eun-Ji! Ji-Hun!" you call out to the two children you were currently responsible for. Zen looks past you to get a good look of the children, surprised to find fraternal twins. The children were currently on the couch, rolling around as much as they could while complaining about how hungry they were. You tried to catch their attention again, "Eun-ji. Ji-Hun. We have a visitor."

The two children both perked up at the word 'visitor' and immediately sat up-right. They hopped off the bed and bounded over to Zen, glancing up at him with wild childish wonder and curiosity. It was a bit embarrassing, Zen had to admit, and he knelt down so that he was eye-level with them. He flashed them one of his usual dazzling smiles, and their eyes lit up instantly. "Hello," Zen offered a friendly greeting.

"This is my boyfriend, Zen," you smiled at how welcoming the twins were towards him, and you could have sworn you saw Zen give a stupid grin at being introduced as your boyfriend. You cleared your throat and continued, walking behind the little girl and placing your hands on her shoulder. "This is Eun-Ji."

"Hello Eun-Ji," Zen smiled at her, offering a hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"H-Hello..." Eun-Ji responded meekly, shyly taking hold of Zen's larger hands in her small ones and gave one quick shake before pulling away and looking down at the ground.

You lift your hands off of Eun-Ji's shoulders and pat the head of the boy who was standing beside her. "And this is Ji-Hun."

"Nice to meet you too, Ji-Hun," Zen repeats his greeting, and the young boy only nods in greeting. The two twins then briskly walk away, not making for any more conversation. Zen straightens himself up and comments, "They're cute. A bit quiet though."

You laugh at your boyfriend's naïveté, "That's what you think now. Just wait a few hours until they open up to you. They're like that with every new person they meet. Always have been, even when they were much younger."

"How long have you known them?" Zen asks.

Your expression softens, allowing your weight to shift to one leg and you go to rub one of your arms, "Since they were born. I've been friends with their father and mother since childhood. ...Their mother passed away at childbirth."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," you smile reassuringly. "Their father was devastated. Taking care of one kid alone is hard enough, but _twins_? I offered to stay over at his place until he was able to get back on his feet, helping raise the two. I'm pretty much their second mother by now."

Zen's expression warms and he reaches out to hold your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you were great—no, _still are_ , and I'm sure their parents appreciate all your efforts."

You give a small sigh as you direct your attention back towards the two children who were currently whispering with each other. "Their father felt guilty, actually. Once he managed to pick himself back up again, he was able to find a nanny to help look after them so that my time wouldn't be too consumed by them. Well, their nanny had important family matters to tend to, and it was too late to find any available babysitters, so I'm looking after them again while their father's overseas for his business trip."

"For how long?"

"About a week," you answer and teasingly poke your boyfriend's cheek. "Why? Do you miss me?"

Zen hums in response, grabbing hold of your hand and kissing your fingers, "Mm, very much so. I almost can't hold back the beast inside me, especially now that I know how wonderful of a mother you would be."

Your cheeks flared at the implications in his words, and you hissed in warning, "Zen, _I swear_ —"

"I know, I know," he interrupts you with a laugh. "Not now." You nod, feeling satisfied as you start to head to the kitchen so that you could finally start preparing breakfast. Your steps falter however, and you almost stumble to the floor, nearly choking on air when Zen continues, " _Maybe later_."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing so many multi-chaptered Zen reader inserts, I _swear_


End file.
